If Only
by leedingbay-eckybay
Summary: While waiting for Ben at a party Bron finally makes up her mind about Ben but before she has a chance to tell him something happens. Will Ben arrive in time and will he ever hear what Bron had to say?
1. Default Chapter

Bron's eyes quickly darted around the room desperately scanning all the smiling faces searching for someone to talk to. She had just arrived at a farewell party for a colleague of Ben's but he was nowhere to be found. 'Alone again', she thought to herself, realising she had no one to talk to. Bron seated herself at a nearby table, ordered a drink and waited. With a few drinks under her belt and still no sign of Ben she started to grow impatient. Ben had promised he would be there.  
  
Bron had told him it was a bad idea for her to go, she just knew this would happen. But oh no, as usual Bron caved in wanting to make Ben happy. So here she was, sitting at a party she didn't want to go to in the first place, all alone "and slightly tipsy" she giggled to herself. She looked around taking in the atmosphere. Everyone was so happy, talking and laughing with each other. Not taking the time to come say hi or in the newer members case..get to know her. Bron grinned and started to wave at Kath who seemed to be making her way over. "Hi Kath, how's things?" she asked. Kath walked straight past her not even acknowledging Bron's existence. This made her blood boil. Sure she had given up being an ambo to go back to nursing but that was no reason for her supposed 'friends' to ignore her. "Jeez," she said out loud. "They're his bloody friends, I'm not even an ambo anymore." "I'm not an ambo anymore." She repeated it slowly, almost choking on the words. It had been such a mistake and she knew it, she just wouldn't admit it. After everything they had been through together she still couldn't admit that she loved him. Jared had told her to follow her heart, not her mind. Bron pondered this thought for a while. She had spent many a night creating elaborate fantasies in her mind, imagining their lives together.  
  
A grin crept across her face as she thought of all the times she had practised writing 'Bron Markham'. She slumped in her chair sighed and cast a downward glance. She had to make a decision about what she wanted and where she thought her life was going to go. She knew how Ben felt, he had told her many times but she could never face up to her feelings. Fear and her own insecurities always got in the way. The more she sat and thought about it the more her heart was telling her to go for it and for the first time her mind wanted what her heart craved. Tonight's the night she decided. Tonight is the night I tell him how I feel, that I love him with all my heart and can't imagine life without him. That he is the reason I wake up smiling, the one thing that gets me through..and the only thing I know I can depend on no matter what life throws my way. 'Pity I can't depend on him to be on time' she giggled to herself.  
  
A smile grew across her face and she got comfortable in her chair. Bron fixed her gaze on the door and waited. She could feel her body quivering beneath her, the excitement and fear of what was to come getting the better of her. Bron was so focused on watching for Ben she didn't look up and see the man watching her from the corner, waiting to make his move. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, the 2nd part. I'm debating whether to actually keep going cos it's rather crap. Anyways..on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mark. They are all owned by channel 7 as well as anything to do with All Saints..please don't sue!  
  
Mark took another sip of his drink as he let his eyes wander over her svelte, sexy body. He wondered what she had done to make little Richie so angry. She seemed so sweet. Richard Bird was a close friend and although he had left out certain details he had told Mark of a certain someone who needed to be taught a lesson. Mark was confident he was the one to help Richard out. He knew he was a stunner and was used to women throwing themselves at his feet. With his good looks and his charming personality, Mark figured it wouldn't be hard to win her over. He gazed over at Bron and thought to himself, 'the little slut won't be able to resist me.' Mark moved closer to get a better look at Bron. A huge grin crept across his face; Richard was right, she was a babe. Mark was actually rather excited about being able to get so close to this particular woman. He had had his fair share of gorgeous women but this one.this one was unique. "She doesn't know what she is missing while she is sitting there so, I'd better clue her in" he muttered to no one in particular. "She's going to get what's coming to her." Mark whispered as he took the cheque that Richard had given him out of his pocket and kissed it. He cleared his throat, adjusted his tie and made his way over.  
  
Bron looked up towards the bar to see a figure heading her way. She thought about moving but figured everyone else was ignoring her so he most likely would too. As he grew closer she couldn't help but notice he was looking at her, a peculiar look in his eye. It frightened her for a brief second but she cast it off and went back to watching for Ben. Smiling as she wondered what his reaction would be when she told him how she felt. She was startled by a deep and sexy voice. "Can I interest you in a dance..?"  
  
Bron turned to face Mark and smiled politely, "No thanks".  
  
"Maybe a drink then, wine..vodka?"  
  
"Ahh, no thank-you I'm fine." Bron said as she turned back to the door.  
  
"Come on, what's one drink.... why can't a man buy a pretty girl like yourself a drink?"  
  
"I am actually waiting for someone.... sorry" Bron looked down, she actually felt guilty. 'Get a grip girl' she thought to herself. 'You have nothing to be sorry about.'  
  
Mark looked at her, it seemed Richard was right again. Total slut. He couldn't let her get to him; he would get what he wanted. Mark always got what he wanted. "Well missy, maybe you should just come outside with me then" Marks voice oozed with sleaze. Bron gasped as she jumped up. Mark, too quick for her, his strong grip already grasping her arm. She winced and was about to cry out for help when he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Nothings wrong, you are fine and we are going for a walk. Scream and I'll hurt you so terribly you will wish I would just kill you to get it over with. Got it?" Petrified Bron nodded. Wondering what she had done to deserve this she squirmed. Mark sensed she was a fighter and wanted to keep her in her place. He smiled as he placed his arms tightly around her as they walked out the door. Bron looked around wishing someone would notice her. 'Surely they'd realise he was not Ben' she thought to herself but as Bron thought back over the night she figured why would they? They didn't notice her before. She tried to scream but felt nothing come out; she was so scared she had no voice. Mark pushed her out the door and around the side where his car was hidden and placed her on the back seat. "SHIT!" he yelled as he remembered the rope was in the boot. He'd have to leave her to get it. As he looked back and forth Bron realised now was her chance to get away. 'Now Bron, now' she thought to herself. She looked up and saw that Marks back was turned. Slowly she lifted one foot after the other out of the car and was about to stand up when Mark turned to face her. "Going somewhere so soon? The fun hasn't even begun yet." Bron jumped and tried to make a run for it but he was too quick. Grabbing her roughly around the waist he threw her down to the ground and began to tie her arms and feet together. "There is no escape dear Bronny." Mark laughed menacingly. Bron was stumped, how did he know her name? She felt a newfound sense of strength and began to fight against the rope. Mark was finding it increasingly difficult to tie her together with all the squirming going on. Bron forced her body to spin around in an attempt to get away. The steps came into clear view and the last thing Bron saw was Ben making his way up them hurriedly. Mark cast a quick glance over Bron's unconscious, petite frame before throwing her into the boot. He smiled and licked his lips; Richie wasn't the only one getting something out of this deal. 


End file.
